Papyrus, The Sad Orphan
by Erman Bullock
Summary: Orphan isn't something you are born as, its something you become. In a recent tragedy, Papyrus has now become this very unforgettable word. Will it all be for nothing? What will he make of his life after he lost people whom he loved. Does Stephan Universe have anything to do with the murders? Only one way to find out...


Papyrus was enjoying a lovely walking along the beach shore with his parents. Sort of like he had some. When all of a sudden, a universe came down and killed them all in the face. It was Stephen Universe.

"Hey… dudes. Sorry I killed your.. uhh… parents with my rocket ship. Bye, I guess" Then he left the same way he had lived: as if did exist. Because Stephen was a human alien child with no purpose in his life other than causing trouble and killing parents.

Papyrus began to cry, he had never lose someone or something so close to him before. His parents meant everything to him, what would his life mean without them. "Dad… Mother….? Don't die on me… I love you. "He said as a single tear ran down his cheek.

As they were dying from intense damage to their bodies, they realized it might be their last chance to set things straight for papyrus. They looked each other in their eyes, then at Papyrus. The both started to talk at the same time, but the mother stopped to left the father said what was needed to be said.

"Papyrus.. You both know that we love you so much…" Papyrus's father could win an Oscar for his performance, but mother just had to add her take quite shelfishly. "So very much…" She said in a soft way. The father continued this hard conversation. It was hard because of the content and before he was dying really badly.

"I'm sorry Papyrus, but… we aren't you're real parents." He finally managed to say. "Sorry about that" The mother again interrupted quite rudely.

"So I was an orphan all along?!" Papyrus sadly questioned. They nodded before passing away, in quite a painful way. I mean really painful. Papyrus started to lighten up. "Okay then, I guess I didn't lose my parents just now. That's good news." Papyrus marched away and continued with the rest of his life.

"Hey papyrus!" An old familiar voice said to the orphan child. Papyrus turned around only to see it was his 'former' brother sans.

"Sans!? I thought you were murdered years ago by that guy who claimed to be a universe named: Stephan or something." Papyrus was confused at his brother's sudden revival or something.

"I'm actually cool with it, don't worry. You should try to be dead, it's actually pretty lit." Sans said in a chilled and laid back way.

"How do I do that" Papyrus asked

"Oh, don't worry! I got you covered. That's why I stabbed you when we first saw you again." Sans articulated without any sign of stress or worry.

"Oh? So that's why! I thought it was the Canadian way of doing things." Papyrus and Sans laughed. It was humorous after all.

"So when do I die?" Papyrus asked after a few minutes of glee and merriment with his pal.

"You were supposed to be dead by know…. What a bummer!" Sans spoke with disappointment.

"Darn man, I wanted this. What should I do now?" Papyrus was the genuine article when it came to confusion and ignorance; people usually him so. Unfortunately, he never understood why.

"Well clearly you are like a profit or something because you are not dying" Sans speculated

"Do you really think so? Do you even believe in God?" Papyrus asked

"I don't know… I guess I believe in Jesus, maybe?" Sans said to his strange acquaintance.

"Why do you believe in Jesus?" Papyrus continued to bleed as he spoke in a quite *open* way. In more ways than one.

"Why wouldn't I believe in Jesus if I already knew he existed?" Sans said to his clearly unenlightened former 'brother'.

"Why do you know he exists?" Papyrus asked, still confused on his friends stance on god.

"Oh yeah, because I dated him once" Sans said.

Just then, as if summoned by god, a person came down from heaven wearing all black. Once he landed in an elegant fashion, he looked at both of the figures. One dying, and the other a rugged handsome dead man.

"Hello boys, just doing my daily stroll on earth to attract babes and chicks to date me. Also to hate on the system for because stupid; I am kind of going through a huge emo phase right now." The man said to his sons of god.

"Who are you? And what's with all the leather, chain, and black make-up?" Papyrus spoke as he was dumbfounded by the man or woman's charms.

"I am Jesus Christ, and I heard you guys were looking for me" He said with a wink to both of them, and an especially long one to his former lover Sans.

"I was just wondering if you existed" Papyrus said unaware that he isn't giving Sans enough lines of dialog.

"Oh you think I don't exist? Well I do… okay! God, you are so ignoying. I hate you." Jesus said like covering his blush with his long black cape.

"Fine then. I guess you do exist. It's not like I want you to" Papyrus continued to be his annoying self. While he was frustrated at this… this beautiful figure's attitude, he was compelled to love him. Unfortunately, future love cannot help Papyrus escape from the clutches of present love. Out of the corner of his eye, where such a man would be, was none other than his husband: Erman Bullock.

Erman Bullock ran up to them, and stopped. He was out of breath, and was made even more some from the love he felt for Papyrus. "Papyrus, I won't lose to this wench, if I can't have you, no-one will!" Erman Bullock killed everybody.

THE END


End file.
